wssfandomcom-20200222-history
GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen
The GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen (aka ' ''Jinx Experimental: Dendrobium Stamen ', ' Jinx-Ex: Dendrobium/Stamen ', or ' JinxX Dendrobium Stamen ') is a prototype space/aerial assault use mobile suit/Gunpla model developed by the Class Nation Fereshtern in the ''Gundam Build War. Using the GNX-203R GN-X Trojan as the base, it's the experimental model based on the research data of RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen". Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jinx eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen is developed as a testbed for the design and systems of the Dendrobium Stamen Equipment set for the GN-X series, and is a fusion of the RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" with the GN-X series. The Dendrobium is composed of two parts: the Mobile Armor Weapon System secion GN Orchis, and the GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental Dendrobium Stamen - a mobile suit that controls the entire mobile armor. The Stamen have the ability to split from the armor section for independent action against enemy units. Operating as a mobile suit, JinxX Dendrobium Stamen carried the experimental GN version of the original armaments. Both GN Vulcans in the head and wrist mounting armor were removed. Thus, the freed space is used to install more advanced avionics and sensor systems in the head, and a set of extendable manipulator arms that are used to retrieve weapons from the weapon racks, concealed in the forearms replacing the mounting armor. The cockpit of the JinxX Dendrobium Stamen followed the panoramic cockpit and linear chair of the Stamen the RX-78 NT1, which allows its operator a full view of the battlefield. Based on the data of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone’s and GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type’s Core Fighter System, a GN Core Fighter replaced the GN-X torso with a Gundam-like torso, allowing the Core Fighter to dock-in and eject itself. In addition, the wing binders on the sides of the JinxX’s hips both increased the maneuverability of the unit and protected the interface ports for the GN Orchis. Appearance-wise, it looks like a Gundam body fitted with a GN-X’s head. Because of the Core Block System incorporated in the unit, the entire torso and waist were removed and replaced with a Gundam-like or non-GN-X parts, removing the crystal-like GN core entirely. Additionally, the cockpit is moved from the front waist to the torso like most traditional Mobile Suits. This make the JinxX Stamen the most unique GN-X unit of its entire series, more so than its other experimental siblings. Because it uses one of the Jinx Trojan model as base, the model is drastically transformed to the point of not being able to return to its original form. Despite this problem, however, it was approved as military issued mobile suit unit because of it high performance stats and adaptive ability to dock with the later limited-produced GN Orchis and the original. Most of Fereshtern’s A.I. pilots and students/aces reported and stated that its incredibly advanced for the GN-X series, almost suggesting it to be a Gundam-type MS. 1 out of 50 test pilots (both A.I. Residents and students) reported that they could handle the perfect-synced reaction time and advanced movement; the rest were either couldn’t handle the powerful handling or had nausea due to the almost perfect quick-reaction. Coincidentally, the one pilot who can handle this powerful handling stat is Hisoka, the ace of the Fourth Squadron It also became the testbed for the Core Block/Fighter System for the limited-produced GNX-405R GN-X Perseus and Fereshtern’s GNX Gundam Project. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber II :Like most of the Fereshtern’s GN Mobile Suit, it is given a pair of GN Beam Saber II. Instead of being hidden in the knees like common GN-X, it’s in the Docking Binder Backpack’s back binders. This particular model can also double as GN Vulcans for the core fighter. ;*GN BOWA Beam Rifle :Based on the orignal’s XBR-BOWA M-82A Beam Rifle, it's a specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the JinxX Stamen. It features an advanced firing control system integrated into the weapon. Built upon the GN Beam Rifle II. :;*"Jitte" Beam Saber Blocking Unit ::The "Jitte" is an bayonet-like attachment to the JinxX Stamen's beam rifle. It is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out the main beam saber. ;*GN Folding Shield :Like the original, it’s a foldable variant of the common GN Shield II. Still incorporated the Defense Rod and GN Field generator, it is given the ability to be storage-able, specially to the weapon cargo bay of the GN Orchis. ;*GN Folding Bazooka :Like the original, it’s a foldable variant of the common GN Missile Launcher/Bazooka. The barrel can be retracted to the side of the bazooka, hence the name, and its clip system is positioned horizontal to further the storage design. It be can be stored in either the side of the backpack, storage of various transport and vehicles, and the weapon cargo bay of the GN Orchis. ;*GN Hyper Bazooka :Taken from RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Guinevere's arsenal, it’s an extendable-barrel bazooka that fires a variety of ordnance, the default being the scatter-type. Can be stored in the weapon cargo bay of the GN Orchis. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Another weapon taken from "Lady Guinevere". Mounted on the underside of the hyper bazooka or beam rifle's barrel, hold about 6 projectiles in each clip. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Manipulator Arm :The JinxX Stamen's arms replaced the mounting system with incorporated large, folding manipulator arm, which is used to retrieve the Stamen's own weapons (such as beam rifles, folding bazookas, etc.) from their storage racks in the GN Orchis' weapons container pods. Despite lacking the mounting system, the protruding manipulator claw can be used to grip onto handles and grips, such as a foldable shield. Sometimes can be used to grab enemy units in close range combat or to extend the reach of the beam blade by letting the manipulator claw hold the beam saber ;*Core Fighter System :A transformable escape cockpit fighter, the fighter itself is composed of the GN Drive Tau, clavicle antennas/GN Particle Controller, the backpack, and the cockpit (midsection of JinxX Stamen's chest). Should the GN-XeX sustain catastrophic damage, the pilot can escape the combat zone, saving both the GN Drive Tau and its pilot. The Core Fighter can use the beam sabers stored in the binders as a lance-like beam sword or low-powered GN Vulcans. ;*Docking Binder Backpack :Like the original, the Stamen's backpack is composed of a "Docking Binder" system, allowing the Stamen to link up with and control the Orchis mobile weapon component. It has a miniature GN Generating Condenser (or an actual GN Particle Generator) inside each. ;*Hip (Docking) Wing Binders :Like the original, the wind binders are located on the sides of the JinxX, which increased the maneuverability and speed of the unit, and work in conjunction with the docking binders of the back pack to power and protected the interface ports for the GN Orchis. Also have a miniature GN Generating Condenser in each. ;*GN Generating Condenser :A self-supplying GN Particle Generator installed on the Hip Wing Binders and back Docking Binder. ;*Achenes System :A special system similar to the Bit/Fang System that controls the GN Orchis, often when the Stamen isn’t docked. It is used mostly in situation when the main core unit needs to be separated from mobile weapon component to perform a certain task. The said task could be involving of entering a confined space (example: infiltrating a base), and if the unit needs support or is escaping from a different exit, the JinxX Stamen can control the GN Orchis to either use the weapon system to give support fire or act as a get-away vehicle. However, it is only after some combat experiences that the system was enhanced to the point of not being jammed, interfered, or traitorous, since other Class Nation tech level can interfere with the invisible field wave or link. A testbed for the Bit/Fang System to be incorporated in the GN-X series, and to continuously provide reports and data to enhance the system. Optional Equipment ;*Booster Unit Type :An optional booster unit that is either the initial prototype testbed of the GN Orchis docking system to the JinxX Stamen, or a unit built upon the GN Tail Booster based on the data of the orignal GP03S "Dendrobium Orchis". Composed of two sections: the GN Thrusters and Weapon System. The GN Thrusters consist of a docking frame section, a larger, longer version of the Stamen’s GN Drive Tau, and four large, spacecraft-sized GN Verniers, two facing downward and another pair facing upwards. The GN Weapon System consist of a skeleton cage variant of the GN Orchis, possibly a part inside that is taken out and modified, the GN Mega Beam Cannon on the right, and the large GN Field Generator on the left. The skeleton cage frame holds four multi-tube GN Micro Missile Launcher above the Mobile Suit, and four of the unit’s arsenal, attached to the sides. It is possible to attached the three anti-ship rockets above the multi-tube launcher’s container frame. In early forms, the four missile launcher were not present; instead, most of the mobile suit's arsenal were placed around the equipped MS and held by extendable sub-arms. ;*GN Orchis Proto :The currently known prototype of the GN Orchis, composed of several GN Boosters, Extensions, and Sub-Arms fitted on the JinxX Stamen. The Boosters/Thrusters portion are equipped on the common locations: two large GN Verniers on the back, small GN Boosters attached to the sole of the feet, and two long rockets and propellant-like Particle Tanks II are attached to the rear. The rest were Two small Weapon Pods sat on the middle backpack extension, two sensor radome attached to the sides of the legs, and a forward prow armor piece that houses two sub-arms and a long-range beam cannon. This version allows for the JinxX Stamen to have a pseudo-transformable mobile armor form, which requires the MS to lean its entire body forward until the head is inside the prow's cover and the leg boosters is horizontal with the back thrusters. This form increased the aerodynamics and mobility. :;*Small Weapon Containers (Trail ver.) ::Two weapon pods located above the MS, is could be said that it's the testbed of the GN version of the Orchis' Weapon Containers, experimenting the fusion of Federation technology with GN technology. Like the final product, it houses several missile launchers and pods, but unlike the lastest, it couldn't store handheld weapons due to the small size. Four slots for equal numbered 4-tube missile pods that contains three GN Missiles in each tube, possible to be swapped with three anti-ship GN Missiles in each pod. Attached to the outer sides were hardpoints rail system that can be attached with mounting weapons like a heavy GN Beam Gun with a cable connected to a GN Condenser attached on top of the containers , a smoothbore beam/solid bazooka with a revolver-clip system, or a GN linear cannon on both sides. :;*Sub-Arms ::Several extendable manipulators found all over the GN Orchis Proto: two on each weapon container, two at the back thruster's outer side, and final two at the prow armor piece. This arms hold weapons that attached to the GN Orchis Proto or/and are handheld weapons used by the MS unit. Normally, the four at the back and on top are used to hold or secure attached weapons like the cannon or bazooka, and the two on the front holds the JinxX Stamen's arsenal. :;*Long-Range GN Beam Cannon ::A prototype for the very long, large GN Beam Cannon on the finalized GN Orchis. Attached to the prow of the GN Orchis Proto, it has similar output to the finalized one and can emit a beam blade at the end. ;*GN Orchis "Calyx" :A very limited produced GN Orchis that is shrunken to almost the size of the GN Orchis Proto. Combining both the proto and booster type, it composed of two shrunk version of the weapon pod on the top of the shoulders, a booster pack attached to the back, and leg attachments and thrusters. :;*Small Weapon Containers (Calyx ver.) ::An actual slimmed down version of the original GN Orchis. Contain six containers instead of eight, and attached to the shoulder hardpoints, resting the entire pods on the shoulders. The slots are as big as the original, enough for the Mobile Suit's arsenal to fit in. :;*GN Large Claw* ::A smaller version of the two large claws of the GN Orchis mounted on each leg attachment. A pair of GN Particle infused mechanical claw weapons, used as both grappling weapons/tools and extra defense in close combat. Equipped with two large beam sabers. History Variants ;*GNXX-102DS GN-X eXperimental “Dendrobium Stamen” Booster Unit Type :A variant equipped with the Booster Unit Type ;*GNXX-102DS-Proto GN-X eXperimental “Dendrobium Stamen” Trail version :Prototype variant of the JinxX Dendrobium Stamen using the GN Dendrobium Orchis proto. ;*GNXX-102DS' GN-X eXperimental “Dendrobium Stamen” "Calyx Dash" :A variant using the GN Orchis "Calyx" Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons